Comparisons
by Jaimi
Summary: Just a plotless snippet of flirtatious teasing, starring our fave couple HarmMac...obviously.


_Title:_ Comparisons  
_Author:_ Jaimi  
_Rating:_ PG-13  
_Category:_ Mostly humor, hint of romance (Harm/Mac)  
_Spoilers:_ Odd Man Out; Full Engagement, Blind Side...I think that's all  
_Summary:_ Just a plotless snippet of flirtatious teasing, starring our fave couple.  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anybody, but boy, if I owned Harm...*coughs* Anyway, Harm,  
Mac and Sturgis all belong to Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario and CBS...lucky bastards.   
  
**Author's Note:** I'm in the midst of writers block with my other two stories from different fandoms that I have going. This one just sort of popped into my head late last night, so I got out of bed and wrote it down. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism welcome, but flames will be ignored. This is my first attempt at JAG fic. I only started watching the show at the beginning of the 6th season, so some older facts may be lost on me. Some stuff I get just from reading quotes from the previous seasons.   
  


** Comparisons**  
_By: Jaimi_

  
  
1400 ZULU  
JAG HEADQUARTERS  
FALLS CHURCH, VA  
  
Commander Harmon "Harm" Rabb Junior walked with a slight spring to his step as he entered the bullpen of his work place at JAG headquarters. Running a hand through his dark hair, and pulling off his cover, he flashed a quick smile, or uttered a friendly hello to his co-workers as he passed. He tossed his cover and briefcase onto a chair in his office, before heading in the direction of the kitchen.   
  
------------------------------   
  
Lt. Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie tittered, shaking her head, dark brown hair falling into her equally dark brown eyes. The source of her amusement was Commander Sturgis Turner, who was carefully measuring out a tiny helping of sweet and low into his decaf coffee. "Not only do both you and Harm eat healthy, you drink healthy too. Geez, Commander. Take a risk and use the sugar," Mac commented playfully.   
  
Sturgis just glared at her, shaking his head in disapproval. "No comment, Colonel. Harm's told me about your eating habits. Your figure may not suffer, but I'll bet your arteries do."   
  
Mac grinned at him. "I'll take that as a compliment, Sturgis, thank you. Harm hasn't been so kind. He called me fat."   
  
Harm walked in just in time to hear the comment and Sturgis glanced at him in surprise. "You called her fat?"   
  
Harm frowned. "Good Morning to you too, Sturgis. Mac," he replied, hand on her shoulder as he reached past her for a mug. "And I did not call you fat."   
  
"Whatever Squid," she quipped, not even turning to look at him as she poured them both a cup of coffee. "So," she continued, putting the pot back. "Did you enjoy the Superbowl last night from those oh-so-great seats of yours?" She turned to look at him as she finished the question. Her eyes took in the jubilant expression on his handsome face, and the twinkle of his dazzling blue eyes. Her jaw dropped. "Hey! You never went to the game last night, did you?"   
  
Harm's eyes widened in surprise. "Ye-yes I did. I was there."   
  
Sturgis quirked his eyebrows in interest, leaning back against the counter. He decided to remain and watch the exchange.   
  
"Don't lie to me Sailor... you were flying!" She stated, shaking a finger at him.   
  
Harm was shocked. "How the hell did you know that? It was the Admiral, wasn't it? He told you."   
  
"The Admiral didn't say a word. I just know you Harm. I know that look you get when you've recently flown."   
  
Harm's brow furrowed in innocent confusion. "What look?"   
  
"*The* look. The same look a mother gets after giving birth to her first child."   
  
Harm smirked, replying in mock wonder. "I'm sweaty, red-faced and cringing?"   
  
Mac glared daggers at him, hand on her hip in display of impatience. Not only had he not told her about his flight, but now he was making fun of her. "No smartass. I'm talking about the glow one gets after having an amazing experience," she replied sharply.   
  
Harm chuckled. "I don't know how I feel about childbirth being an amazing experience, but the events that lead to it sure are."   
  
Sturgis bit back a chuckle, knowing the reaction it would entice from their feisty Marine friend. He focused his attention on the mug between his clasped hands, attempting to hide his amusement. Their bickering used to bother him, but now that the hostility had lessened and it was more often all in good fun, he found it to be rather entertaining.   
  
Mac sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. "Leave it to you to compare flying to sex." Grabbing her coffee, she began to storm out of the room.   
  
Harm grinned widely, winking at Sturgis before calling after Mac. "Hey Marine! You do recall I took *you* flying once, don't you?"   
  
Sturgis chuckled, shaking his head. "You're in for it now, Harm," he muttered as he went to take another sip of his coffee. Harm ignored him, watching as Mac whirled around, both hands going to her hips.   
  
Suddenly the glare turned to an innocent smile. "I do, Flyboy..." The sweet smile then turned to a sassy smirk. "I also recall throwing up."   
  
Sturgis almost choked on his coffee, spitting it back into his cup and letting out a surprised laugh. /Only Mac,/ he thought, of the blunt comeback.   
  
Not waiting for a reply, Mac turned on her heel and continued out of the room.   
  
Harm pursed his lips, fighting back a smile. He loved her fiery spirit, and had been counting on a witty rebuttal... Maybe not quite so insulting, but he had to hand it to her, he had that one coming. With a shake of his head, he called after her one last time before she turned out the door. "Very funny, Colonel... Just you wait, you'll get yours."   
  
She ignored him, and disappeared out the door.   
  
Still laughing, Sturgis spoke up. "What are you gonna do Harm? Take her flying again?" he wheezed out.   
  
Harm turned to glare at him. "Bite it, _Chuckles_."   
  
Sturgis burst into another fit of laughter as Harm stalked out of the room. He soon followed suit, shaking his head, and muttering to himself. "What a pair!"   
  
_The End   
  
**Well, there it is. Short, sweet and maybe slightly out of character, but oh well. It's fan fiction. Please review.**_   
  
Jaimi Copyright@2002 


End file.
